


after everything, she's my girl

by thesoundofsirens



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angie loves her girlfriend, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Period-Typical Homophobia, Secret Relationship, unfortunately everyone else does too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofsirens/pseuds/thesoundofsirens
Summary: Sousa’s sweet on Peggy. This wouldn’t be a problem, were it not for the fact that Angie is already dating her.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	after everything, she's my girl

Daniel’s in love. It was inevitable, Angie supposes, but she’s annoyed anyway. Ordinarily she wouldn’t mind being a supportive friend and listening to him mope, but when he spends her entire shift hanging around the diner to wax poetic about Peggy’s charms and get in Angie's way, it starts to get old. 

Daniel puts his head in his hands to sigh dreamily and accidentally puts his elbow in the syrup she was trying to wipe up. “She’ll never love me,” he says mournfully. Angie rolls her eyes.

“She might yet, doll, but not if I have to kill you for getting in my way before she gets a chance to,” Angie threatens as she stands over him with the dripping rag.

“Getting in your _way_?” Daniel teases. “What, are you sweet on her too? Hope you don’t mind a little competition.” Angie goes bright red.

“‘Course not,” she says. She’s lying through her teeth, but Sousa doesn’t need to know that. The man at table four who’s been watching the two of them curiously for five minutes doesn’t need to know that either, so Angie doesn’t comment.

Daniel goes back to moping. "I don't know why I can't just stopping thinking about her," he says.

“I do," Angie says honestly. "It's because Peggy Carter is a damn fine woman." It’s perfectly obvious to anyone with eyes, so it doesn’t really need to be said, but she says it anyway. Sometimes she just likes to brag about her girl, is that so bad? “You’d have to be an idiot not to see that, Sousa, and you and I ain’t no fools.”

Sousa’s head drops. “I don’t know, Angie, I’m feeling pretty foolish these days. I went by her desk yesterday and dropped a hint about how I’ve got no plans for Saturday night, and all she said was that she thought she could get Rosie at the front desk to go to dinner with me if I was going to be that miserable alone. _Rosie_!" he says, sounding slightly scandalized. "I mean really, Ang, what’s a guy gotta do to show a girl he’s interested?”

Angie pats his hand sympathetically, subtly moving it to the right by a few inches so she can reach past him and restock the napkins.

“English is clever as a fox when it comes to most things, but feelings isn’t one of them,” she says. Angie bites back a smile as she remembers how long it had taken Peggy to catch on that she was trying to ask her out. She’d actually had to get down on one knee before the other girl got the idea. 

Not for the first time, she wishes she could just tell Sousa and let the poor bastard down gently. He's said a couple things before that make her think he wouldn’t mind. Sousa has a tendency to do things like joke about how Angie and Peg are basically a married couple or let his eyes linger appreciatively on Jack Thompson a little too long and a little too low to be proper. She thinks he’d get it if she explained. But the girls had their jobs to think of, not to mention the apartment, and they’d agreed together not to take the risk. 

So Angie listens to Sousa sigh with as much patience as she can muster and she keeps her mouth shut all the way until she’s hanging up her apron for the night and finally heading home. Peggy’s waiting for her at their flat, and Angie barely waits for the door to swing shut behind her before she’s jumping into her arms.

“Hello to you too,” Peggy laughs, and Angie just kisses her again.

“Dinner’s on the table getting cold,” she says after a few minutes. Angie’s very tempted to say _to hell with dinner_ and keep her girlfriend exactly where she is, but she’s weak and it’s been a long day. Also, she smells meatballs.

She reluctantly peels herself away and heads toward the kitchen. “By the way, Sousa’s about ready to stop by with flowers on Monday,” she calls over her shoulder.

“Again?” Peggy says incredulously. “But I’ve already said I’m allergic to every kind he’s come up with! I didn’t even know what chrysanthemums looked like until he brought me some.” 

Angie smirks as she takes her seat at the table. “I tried to warn you, he’s got it bad.”

“Don’t laugh, Angie, this is serious. I had to update the allergy tab in my case file twice this week! I gave the last bouquet to Rosie, for heaven’s sake, how could he possibly still think I’m interested?” Peggy takes a seat next to her and rubs at her jaw in despair.

“Yes, well, he seems to think you’re the one that’s thick,” Angie explains. “His words, not mine,” she adds hastily when she sees the thunder in Peggy’s eyes.

Peggy slumps against the table. “I mean, really, Ang, what’s a girl gotta do to show a guy she’s not interested?” 

Angie could almost cry at the irony. She doesn’t know how the two smartest people she knows have somehow managed to get their wires crossed this badly, but it does make her feel slightly better about her own history with miscommunication. _Our entire species’s hopeless,_ she decides.

“Honestly, I’m going to have to tattoo the word _homosexual_ on my forehead if he doesn’t catch on soon,” Peggy says, shaking her head.

“It could be a good look on you,” Angie says seriously, picturing it. “No, really, you could pull it off,” she protests when the other girl starts laughing.

“Come here, you goose,” Peggy says fondly, standing up to move to the living room. Angie doesn’t need to be told twice. She eats the rest of her dinner curled up next to the other girl on their couch. It would be serene if it weren’t for her girlfriend’s constant attempts to snatch a meatball from the plate, but Peggy kisses her nose to apologize every time her efforts are successful, and Angie thinks it’s kinda perfect anyway.

She might not get to brag about her girlfriend at every opportunity, might not get to tell Sousa to back off and find his own girl, might not get to take Peggy out dancing when it’s just the two of them or kiss her goodbye on the doorstep, but she gets this. Angie gets to come home every night to dinner on the table, even though Peggy hates to cook, and wake up every morning to her godawful snores. She gets to waltz her girl around the couch and pull her down with her when she trips over the carpet. She gets to kiss her in the kitchen over a cup of tea in the morning and gossip as they get ready for the day. 

She gets to love Peggy with everything in her, and even better, she gets the miracle of Peggy somehow loving her back. So when Angie thinks about it like that, she doesn’t dare complain for a second. She gets Peggy Carter, and that's everything.

**Author's Note:**

> if you think Daniel and Angie wouldn't have been best friends if they were given the chance then you're wrong and I will not be taking questions


End file.
